Barbell assemblies are well known for performing strength and conditioning exercises, as well as for participating in weight-lifting, power-lifting and strong man competitions. Traditional barbell assemblies consist of an elongate bar and one or more free weights adapted to be mounted adjacent each of the opposite ends of the bar and retained on the bar by a retaining device, such as a removable collar. The bar is typically made of high-strength metal, for example steel, and the free weights are made of a heavy, dense material, such as metal (e.g. steel or pig iron). In some instances, the free weights are encased, covered or coated with a softer material, such as rubber or plastic, to reduce the amount of noise and damage that occurs when the barbell assembly or one of the free weights is dropped onto the exercise or competition surface. Depending on the type of surface, it is also possible that the bar and/or the free weights can be damaged from the impact with the exercise or competition surface.
Many different exercise or competition surfaces can be used with a barbell assembly. Typically, the surface is a substantially firm, rigid floor, for example wood, concrete or asphalt. In many instances, the floor is covered by a mat made of a softer, more energy-absorbing material, such as padded foam or rubber. The mat absorbs some of the impact caused by dropping the barbell assembly or the free weights onto the surface and reduces the noise that results from the weights striking the surface. However, the mat only protects the area of the surface covered by the mat. Accordingly, the surface and the barbell assembly is not protected from damage in the event that the barbell assembly or one of the free weights is dropped on a portion of the surface that is not covered by the mat. Furthermore, the mat does not protect the user from being struck by the heavy free weights, and therefore, does not increase the safety of the user.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0009247 A1 published on Jan. 13, 2011, to Richard Zdzislaw Januszek discloses an exercise device weight for mounting to a lifting bar, such as a barbell or dumbbell. The exercise device weight has an inner weight section formed from cast iron and an outer skin formed from polyurethane or rubber material molded about the inner weight section. A plurality of relatively resilient raised surface features project outwardly from the outer skin to define a relief pattern on the circumferential outer surface of the outer skin. The resilient raised projections improve the impact absorption properties of the outer skin, and in particular, act to absorb impact energy and increase deceleration time during impact, thereby providing a softer impact and reducing damage to the exercise device and to other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,702 issued Mar. 30, 1971, to Harry M. Dorn discloses a hollow barbell weight made of an inexpensive, easily molded synthetic material, such as plastic, and provided with a fill opening. The hollow weight is filled with relatively inexpensive and heavy fill material, such as sand, cement, gravel or the like, and the fill opening is closed with a plug. Oftentimes, the plug is dislodged during use and the fill opening is compromised. As a result, the fill material leaks from the opening making the barbell or dumbbell unusable. To protect the weight, and in particular to prevent the plug from coming out, a band of rubber, foamed plastic or other stretchable material is provided that can be expanded to cover the outer circumference of the weight and then permitted to contract so as to firmly engage around the outer periphery of the weight. The band of rubber or like material protects the weight from impact failure in the event the weight is dropped, and physically holds the plug in place over the fill opening.
The aforementioned exercise weights for barbells and dumbbells are intended to protect the weight from impact damage caused, for example, by dropping the weight onto an exercise or competition surface. However, the resilient raised projections of the Januszek exercise device weight and the band of the weight taught by the Dorn patent do not adequately protect the exercise or competition surface from damage in the event that the barbell or dumbbell is dropped. Accordingly, what is needed is an impact absorbing weight for a barbell assembly that adequately protects any exercise or competition surface in any location in the event the barbell assembly or the weight is dropped, while reducing noise and providing increased safety to the user.
Existing barbell assemblies are useful for performing weight lifting exercises. However, a barbell assembly having conventional weights made of a metal or plastic material, whether or not coated or covered with a circumferential band of rubber, foamed plastic or other somewhat elastic material, is not suited for performing weight pushing and/or weight pulling exercises. In particular, as the amount of weight on the barbell is increased, conventional weights tend to gouge, scratch, dig into, or otherwise damage the surface on which the barbell assembly is pushed or pulled. As a result, athletes and body builders must locate and utilize heavily weighted exercise equipment, such as football sleds, to effectively perform weight pushing and weight pulling exercises. Accordingly, what is needed is a barbell assembly having weights suitable for performing weight pushing and weight pulling exercises that will not damage the surface on which the exercise is performed.